The Prince and the Lily
by HollyIvy Crown
Summary: Corin thinks Cor and Aravis falling in love is silly and unneeded. He'll never fall in love... or will he? My imagined sequel to 'A Horse and His Boy'. All characters belong to C.S Lewis (apart from my own creations).
1. Chapter 1

_A sequel to 'A Horse and His Boy'. First written in 2006 (when I was 14) on paper, with amendments made in 2019 as I have been typing it up. All characters belong to C.S. Lewis apart from my creations. Enjoy._

Chapter 1

Corin lay under an oak tree, his head facing towards the sky and sighed contentedly. It was around ten o'clock in the morning and he had set off early from Anvard to this quiet glade to relax. His horse, Jet, was tied to a nearby tree and munching the grass near the river that bubbled and clattered along. Birds were singing, the sun shone in a cloudless sky.

Corin thought of his brother, Cor, and chuckled. As Corin was a prince of Archenland and he would not be king, he did not have to attend special lessons on kingship by King Lune, his father. However, as King Lune's heir, Cor could not wriggle out of these. As lessons were over for Corin this week, he was free to do whatever he chose today. Cor had also found out he was a prince when he was thirteen years old, so he had a lot of catching up to do in the last four years, whereas Corin had almost finished his schooling. This did not mean Cor was less intelligent or brave than Corin, for Cor had to spend most of his life helping to fish, had learnt to ride a horse all by himself at the age of thirteen and then had agreed to go into a battle defending Anvard without any basic training at all. Cor had also rushed at a lion (who turned out to be Aslan, the great lion himself) to save his friends from being attacked (with great success).

Cor had proved since that he was a worthy swordsman and could defeat Corin when he was given a weapon. However, Corin was better at boxing, and often when the twins had arguments which later turned into fights, Cor usually was the one who ended up on the floor.

It was even funnier when Aravis was in a fight. She was one of the only girls the twins had met who started fights, fought in fights and was hardly ladylike at all, apart from the fact that she wore dresses. At the tender age of seventeen, she still acted and behaved like a boy. And recently Corin had noticed how stiff Cor was around her and how she blushed if he looked at her for too long. It was silly and unneeded. Why could they not act normally around each other?

'I'll never fall in love,' Corin said aloud. 'Never.'

Then a scream came, high and piercing, and it sounded like a girl. Corin jumped to his feet, grabbed his scabbard with his sword in it and ran wildly towards the direction of the noise.

In a clearing, several men had a young girl in their grip. She was struggling and yelling. The men leered at her unpleasantly and one hit out at her. Another drew his sword.

Corin clattered towards him, his sword raised and plunged it into the man's chest. He fought against all the other men, until, in their terror, they all fled southwards.

He turned to face the girl. She was not as young as he had thought in the first place. Her hair was an extraordinary colour, one he had hardly seen. It was red hair, tumbling down past her back and blue eyes that made on think of waterfalls. He found he was breathless from looking at her and was glad when she spoke first.

'Thank you. You saved my life.' She gasped as she caught sight of his leg. 'You're hurt!'

Corin smiled weakly and clutched his leg automatically. 'It's just a scratch.'

There was an awkward pause.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'I am Lily, who are you?'

'Corin. Where do you live?'

'I used to live in Calormen. I was a slave to a Tarkheena but I escaped.' She smiled shyly. 'I don't know who my parents were.' Her eyes filled up with tears. 'I don't want to go back,' she wept. She sobbed uncontrollably while Corin did his best to comfort her, something he was not at all good at. The best he could do was lend her his handkerchief he had hardly ever used in his life (he usually picked his nose or used his hands to wipe his nose when no one was looking). Then he had an idea.

'Why don't you live with me and my family? We have plenty of room.'

The girl wiped her eyes and looked at him.

'Really? Oh thank you!' She hugged him and stepped back quickly when she realised what she had unthoughtfully done. 'It's just I'm really grateful for what you've done for me. I can hardly thank you enough!'

Corin smiled again and blushed. 'Let's get you home,' he said, leading her towards Jet.

'So where do you live?' asked Lily, while they sped past the many trees in the forest.

'A few miles away from here. Not long now.'

Lily sighed and leaned back slightly on him. 'I expect you're the son of a knight or something.'

Corin thought about telling her the truth but then dismissed the idea.

'You could say that.'

Soon they were in sight of the redbrick castle of Anvard and they trotted up the path surrounded by green lawns full of lush grass. At this moment, Lily fell back on Corin, unconscious.

Two figures came running out of the castle to meet them. They were Aravis and Queen Lucy.

'Oh my goodness! What happened here?' exclaimed Queen Lucy, helping Corin lift Lily down from Jet.

Corin quickly explained while he hoisted Lily up into his arms and carried her to Queen Lucy's chamber.

'I'll get Tarusin,' said Aravis when Corin had laid Lily down on the four poster bed.

'Thank you, dear,' called Lucy as Aravis ran out of the room. She then turned to face Corin, who knelt by the girl's bed, staring into her pale face.

'So Corin, you saved a damsel in distress. A bit like Cor and Aravis really,' Lucy mused. Corin blushed yet again and stood up.

'Where does she come from?'

'From Calormen. She was a servant there.'

'So she cannot return?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that is a pleasant thing!'

'Why?'

'She can stay and keep you company.'

Corin smiled shyly and looked at Lily again. Then he realised something.

'Oh no!'

'What is it?' asked Lucy.

'Father will tell everyone how I rescued her, like he did when Cor 'rescued' Aravis. How embarrassing will it be?'

'Very,' replied Lucy, trying not to laugh.

'And she doesn't know I'm a prince of Archenland. She assumed I was the son of a knight.'

'Well, you are,' pointed out Lucy. 'And you will soon become one, when you will be knighted later this year by King Peter.'

'It'll make it more awkward when I'm with her again. I don't want her to call me 'Your highness' and think she can't be friends with me because she has no impressive ancestry.'

'She does not? I think she looks like a princess, not just a maid.'

Aravis came in, followed by Tarusin the centaur, and Corin departed from the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Corin was polishing his sword when Cor came strolling into the stable, whistling with his hands in his pockets.

'Oi, how were lessons?' Corin asked.

'They were good. Guess what? Uncle Dar taught me a song, and I've learnt to sing it.'

Dreading what sound he would make, Corin said, 'Go on then.'

Instead of his usual droning voice, his brother sang a sweet ballad, which almost tempted Corin to get out his lute and strum along. When he had finished, Corin whooped loudly and clapped.

'So what did you do today?' Cor asked Corin.

'Found a girl, she was about to be carted off by robbers, but I saved her and brought her back here.'

Cor's eyes widened. 'Seriously? How strange. Is she alright?'

'Well, no, she's in bed and Lucy's looking after her.'

'What's she like?'

'Her name's Lily. She's got long red hair and eyes like waterfalls,' Corin said dreamily.

'It looks like someone is in love,' Cor laughed.

Corin returned to reality. 'It looks like someone else is in love. Why don't you sing that song to Aravis?' he joked.

Cor's face became serious. 'Good idea.' He walked out of the stables. 'See you, Corin,' he called after him.

'Cor, it was only a joke,' Corin spluttered, but too late.

The problem with Cor was that he was very gullible, naïve and took things too seriously, so you had to be careful he did not carry out things said in jest, like, 'hold your tongue' and 'kick the bucket'.

'Oh dear,' Corin thought. 'He'll make a total idiot of himself. Aravis will scorn him, everyone else will laugh… what have I done?'

A few minutes later, Cor returned, red in the face and fuming.

'Er, how did it go?' asked Corin, even though he knew what the answer was likely to be.

Instead of replying, Cor strode to the far side of the stable, drew his sword from its scabbard and pointed it towards Corin.

'Cor, I called after you that it was a joke,' said Corin indignantly.

'Well, I LOOKED LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL!' raged Cor, and this alarmed Corin for he hated it when these sorts of serious fights started to happen.

'Can we battle this out properly?' reasoned Corin. Cor flung him a rusty sword.

'But your sword's better than this sword.'

'I know,' replied Cor savagely. He jabbed his sword at Corin but he deflected it and so the fight began.

It was a long fight, with near misses, for Cor was extremely angry and Corin wanted to save himself, for Cor was the angrier man in battle.

The horses neighed nervously and the fighting only ceased when an arrow flew into the stable and hit the back wall.

Aravis stood at the entrance, her bow raised. She lowered it and looked troubled.

'Why were you fighting?' she queried. Cor at once turned very red and started mumbling something incoherently.

'He was embarrassed about the song he sang you, and I suggested it in the first place,' Corin ventured.

Aravis's mouth dropped open.

'As a joke of course,' Corin continued. 'My brother just took it too literally and – '

'Oh shut up,' grunted Cor. Aravis raised one eyebrow.

'Is that all you were fighting about?' she asked.

The two young men shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other. 'Erm, yes,' they mumbled.

Aravis rolled her eyes and flounced out of the stable.

Cor sighed. 'Why can I just tell her how I feel?'

'Why don't you?' asked Corin.

'Because she'd laugh at me.'

Corin sighed exasperatedly. 'Shall I ask Aravis how she feels about you?'

Cor snorted. 'When have you ever had a knack of persuading people to divulge their darkest secrets?'

'Well, erm, never really but I could give it a go. I'm sure she feels the same way, Cor. She keeps on blushing whenever you enter a room she's also in. I've never seen anything so soppy and pathetic. I'll talk to her this evening.'

'Thanks, Corin,' Cor said, 'I'll see you at luncheon.'

'Alright,' Corin replied. 'And Cor, I'm sorry about that song.'

Cor smiled, 'Don't worry, it doesn't matter.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Dar,' King Lune asked as Corin's uncle entered the hall, 'Have I told you what Corin did today?'

Corin groaned. King Lune had related this morning's events for what felt like the thousandth time. Why did he have to tell everyone: King Edmund, Sir Peridan, Aravis and Queen Lucy (though they already knew and had told King Lune in the first place), Col and Colin and Dar and Darin? Corin could feel himself going red again and hunched over his soup, not looking anyone in the face, knowing they were all laughing at him.

'And how is the fair maid?' asked King Lune.

'She's conscious, but very tired. The centaur suggested she stay in bed for a few days,' answered Lucy.

'Lily's asking for you, Corin,' teased Aravis.

'Very funny,' muttered Corin. Thankfully, King Edmund changed the subject and Corin could look at everyone in the face, even though Queen Lucy had a secret smile playing on her lips.

He was glad when lunch was over and he gathered up courage to climb the many steps to Lily's room. He knocked on the door and heard her say, 'Who is it?'

'It's me – Corin,' he answered, his heart beating quickly.

The door opened and Mr Tumnus poked his head between the gap.

'Oh, it's you, your highness. Lily was very concerned about you and your health.'

'May I come in?' Corin asked, his heart now thundering like a drum.

'Of course, your highness,' Tumnus said and swung the door open. Lily was propped up in the four poster bed and smiled when she saw him.

'I'll leave you two alone,' said the faun, and he left and shut the door behind him.

'How are you feeling?' Corin asked.

'Very happy, but I'm quite exhausted. But you're a prince. You never told me that… your highness.' She tried to bow but winced a little.

'Oh, don't! Just call me Corin.' He sat down on the chair near the bed. Lily hunched and relaxed her shoulders, closed her eyes and then smiled at him. He felt his heart jolt in his stomach.

'Well, Corin, tell me about your family.'

'I have a father called King Lune, a brother called Cor and four uncles called Colin, Dar, Col and Darin.'

'How old is Cor?'

'The same age as me – he's my identical twin. He's older than me by twenty minutes.'

'And how old are you?'

'I'll be eighteen years old this June. We'll both be knighted then, by King Peter.'

'Of Narnia?'

'Yes. How old are you?'

'My mistress told me that I was thirteen years old about four years ago. I guess I'm the same age as you.'

Corin smiled. 'What do you think of court?'

'Well I haven't seen much of it yet. The lady with long fair hair was nice to me, and the Tarkheena was nice as well. What are their names?'

'The Tarkheena is called Aravis and the lady is Queen Lucy.'

'Is she the wife of King Peter?'

'No, she's his sister.'

Lily looked confused.

'There are two kings and queens in Narnia,' Corin explained. 'They're all brothers and sisters. King Peter is the High King because he's the eldest; Queen Susan, who is very beautiful, is the next eldest; King Edmund, who's here at Anvard, is the next eldest; and Queen Lucy is the youngest.'

'Why are four of them on the throne at the same time?' asked Lucy.

'Shall I tell you how they were crowned?' asked Corin.

After Lily said yes, Corin told her the tale of the wardrobe and how the kings and queens defeated the White Witch and how the endless winter stopped.

Lily's attention was rapt throughout Corin's telling and after he had finished, she said, 'I want to meet Aslan. He sounds wonderful.'

Corin laughed and scratched his head. 'I'm sure you will. I've only seen him once, and Cor's seen him, well… at least twice – '

'Tell me about it, please?' pleaded Lily.

Corin laughed again and told her all he knew about Cor's and Aravis's adventures in Calormen, and the battle defending Anvard from Prince Rabadash. By the time Corin had finished, it was getting dark outside. Lily yawned.

'I'm sorry. I should really go,' Corin apologised.

'No, it's fine, I like your tales. You make them really interesting. Thank you, Corin.'

Lily leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Corin felt himself go red and he stumbled out. Once he had shut the door, he gingerly felt the place where the kiss had been. It was still warm. His heart jumped for joy, and the phrase 'she kissed me' rushed through his mind, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'What did she say?' Cor asked Corin when they walked down to breakfast.

'Who?'

'Aravis, of course.'

'Oh, sorry. I didn't get a chance to speak to her.'

'What were you doing last evening?'

'I was with Lily.'

Cor smirked. 'What were you doing with her?'

'I was telling her the tale of the lion, the witch and the wardrobe.'

'So you didn't see Aravis at all?'

'Nope.'

'I overheard her talking about me to Lucy. She thinks I'm socially incompetent, whatever that means. I played chess with Tumnus instead.'

'Who won?'

'Him. Twice. I couldn't concentrate whatsoever.'

The twins entered the dining room. King Lune was already seated, and next to him was…

'Lily's able to join us for breakfast,' boomed King Lune. 'Isn't this wonderful? Lily, of course you've already met Corin and this is his twin brother, Cor. I don't find it difficult to tell them apart but everyone else struggles. I think I can distinguish Corin from Cor because he has a scar on his left cheek and a lot of other scratches.'

'I think I can tell the difference already,' laughed Lily.

'Her laughter's like music,' thought Corin. 'It's lovely to listen to.'

Everyone else joined them and after their dishes were cleared away, Cor and Corin had their lessons with Dar and Darin.

Aravis and Lily embroidered with Queen Lucy. Aravis always found embroidery frustrating, and Lily did not particularly enjoy it either, so Lucy strummed her lute while the girls sang in turn.

Corin heard their singing and it cheered him a great deal, for geometry was not a favourite subject of his.

Lessons were soon finished for the day, and Corin found Aravis sitting alone by the well in the courtyard, a flower in her hands. He crept up behind her, as he heard her pick off the petals one by one.

'He loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not…'

Corin cleared his throat. She jumped about a mile in the air, and tossed the flower down the well.

'Don't worry, I'm not Cor. You don't need to hide your feelings for him from me.'

Aravis looked confused.

'How do you know?'

'Oh come on, it doesn't take an intelligent person to work it out. You keep blushing every time Cor walks into a room you're in.'

Aravis blushed yet again.

'And what you were saying to that poor flower proves it!'

There was a long pause.

'Does he feel the same way?' pondered Aravis. Corin could not contain himself any longer. He started to laugh.

'Tell me!' ordered Aravis sternly, while Corin kept on sniggering.

'Yes, he does,' Corin croaked after a good few minutes, when he had stopped laughing.

A smile spread across Aravis' face, and she relaxed.

'Why don't you go and mention this to him?' suggested Corin slyly. Aravis grinned, got to her feet and ran inside.

A few minutes later, Corin heard a clang of pots, someone shouting, 'I HATE YOU, SHASTA!' and Aravis came running out of the stable, heading into the castle.

Corin hurried inside the stable to see what had happened.

Cor lay on the floor, clutching his stomach.

'What _did _you say to her?' Corin asked, as he helped Cor to his feet.

Corin stared at the door, rubbing his head. 'I don't know.'

'So how come she cried, 'I HATE YOU, SHASTA' and stormed out?'

'I think it was because… erm, I may have embraced her the wrong way.'

'Like, you almost strangled her or something?'

'Yeah, let's assume that's what happened.'

'Are you sure you haven't got concussion or something?'

'Dunno.'

'I'm going to take you to that centaur.'

Tarusin examined Cor and said he was a little hurt but that the pain would soon subside.

'What was it you were doing exactly, your highness?' he asked Cor, looking disapproving through his spectacles.

'He fell over,' blurted out Corin, before Cor could answer.

'Right,' muttered the centaur, making a few notes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That afternoon, Lily found Aravis talking to the horses in the stable.

'If only I can tell him the way I really feel about him,' Aravis murmured to a dappled mare.

'Hello, Aravis,' Lily called. Aravis spun around.

'Did you hear me?' Aravis asked.

'Yes, I did.' Lily sat down on a bale of straw and gazed at Aravis. 'It's obvious he feels the same way.'

'Yes, he told me this morning,' Aravis said shortly. 'It's just… he's so annoying! And immature. And clumsy. But I have had these feelings for him for the last few months. I just can't explain them. But I remember when he was a mere boy and I was running away from my father. We became friends, and have been friends for years. And now I feel so awkward around him.'

'But you've been through so much with him. You escaped from Calormen with him… he even saved you from a lion!'

'How did you know that? And Shasta, I mean Cor, didn't actually save me. Aslan only wanted to know what it felt like for my slave girl back home – the one I drugged so I could escape.'

Lily lowered her eyes. Aravis realised what she had just said and how much it would hurt Lily.

'I'm sorry. I'm not proud of what I did. But I hated that place so much. I would have killed myself if my horse Hwin hadn't stopped me.'

'I hated Calormen too – I was cruelly treated and mocked by the other slaves for looking different. I'm sure if I was a Tarkheena I would have had a more comfortable existence.'

'But,' Aravis interjected, 'I found it so dull. I knew a girl called Lasaraleen who is a Tarkheena, and all she talked about was parties and clothes and money. It bored me all to tears. I'm very glad I got away.'

Lily hugged her knees. 'I'm glad I got away too. I feel so at home here.'

'I know what you mean. You feel like King Lune's known you all your life, and Queen Lucy is such a dear. I hope I never leave.'

'And Cor and Corin are lovely too,' said Lily.

Aravis smiled.

'I mean, Corin's brave, is not at all conceited… he's handsome and funny.'

'You do know that Corin once fought a bear last winter?' Aravis informed Lily.

Lily gasped. 'What?'

'Oh, it was a talking bear who became dangerous and started acting like a dumb wild bear. But Corin boxed it for thirty-three rounds without a timekeeper, and the bear lost the fight because it couldn't see out of his eyes. As a result it became a reformed character - apparently. That's why Corin is sometimes called the Thunderfist.'

Aravis laughed at the shocked look on Lily's face. There was a creaking noise from the hay loft, but Aravis ignored it. 'You're right, Corin is brave… But you can have any man you want, Lily. At breakfast, Dar, Darin, Col, Colin, Corin, Peridan and Edmund couldn't keep their eyes off you.'

'I know. I wish I didn't look like this.'

'Queen Susan will envy you – she's the most beautiful woman in Narnia and Archenland.'

'Prettier than Queen Lucy? I don't understand why she isn't married yet.'

'It's because she saw all her suitors as friends and could not imagine marrying any of them. Which is fair enough – she doesn't have to get married if she doesn't want to.'

'If I was Queen Lucy and I had to choose from loads of suitors, I wouldn't know whom to choose.'

'Well, trust me, it's better than being forced to marry a man who looks like an ape and is around half a century older than you,' Aravis assured her grimly. Aravis decided to change the subject quickly.

'Can you ride?'

'No, not very well.'

'Well, I can teach you now if you want? Come on, let's choose a horse for you.'

Aravis and Lily were unaware that they were being overheard. Corin and Cor lay as still as they could, hidden under the hay in the hayloft. When the girls left the stable, Cor's body heaved with laughter and he poked Corin.

'You're handsome,' he teased.

'Well, as we're identical, you're handsome too.'

'Oh shut up,' replied Cor, punching Corin slightly in the stomach.

'I owe you one, now you've punched me,' retorted Corin.

Soon they were rolling around in a friendly rough and tumble.

'Is everything alright up there?' It was Lily. Corin looked down, straw in his hair, and grinned sheepishly.

'We were just messing about, Lily.'

Lily smiled, picked up the bag she had left behind and wandered out of the stable, looking back at him.

'I think we should get down,' Corin suggested, while Cor shuddered. There was something brown on his tunic, and he tried to wipe it off.

'I agree,' Cor said, inspecting the brown stuff, sniffing it and screwing up his face.

The twins scrambled down the ladder and ran as quickly as they could up to their chambers to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One month later, King Peter and Queen Susan arrived at Anvard. King Lune, King Edmund and Queen Lucy warmly greeted them.

When King Lune introduced Lily to them, Queen Susan saw something of herself in the young woman, and so they soon chatted away like old friends. Aravis noticed King Peter looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye while he conversed with King Edmund. It seemed most of the people at Anvard found Lily radiant and delightful, and Aravis felt a pang of jealousy. Instantly she felt ashamed – it was not Lily's fault.

At dinner, Queen Susan wiped her mouth, pushed back her plate and addressed Lily.

'So, how would you like to spend this summer at Cair Paravel?'

'W-well, I'm flattered, your Majesty, but… I like being here.'

'Oh, don't worry dear. We'll spend several more days here.'

Queen Susan eyed Lily keenly. 'Edmund sent a messenger to us about you a few weeks ago, and Peter and I have been investigating your ancestry. Hidden away in one of Cair Paravel's wings, there are chronicles about the descendants of King Frank and Queen Helen just before the White Witch invaded Narnia. The last entries state that the last of these descendants fled to Calormen, as there was a quarrel between them and their cousins living in Archenland. As well as the chronicles, we also found a portrait of these descendants, and one of the grand daughters of Queen Helen looks remarkably like you, Lily. We also found this.'

King Peter brought forth a locket with a painted image of a young woman with the same long red hair, oval shaped face and large blue eyes. Lily gasped.

'I-I thought I was a nobody,' Lily stammered. 'But this girl might just look like me. How can you be sure she's one of my ancestors?'

'We have an emissary based in Tashbaan, whom we asked to check the Tisroc's census records in the archives in the Old Palace. The emissary has sent us word that there is a record in the archives by a government official, stating that Prince Dan of Narnia and his wife Beech, a wood nymph, had been found dead in a dwelling in a poorer district of Tashbaan sixteen years ago. However, there was a baby found alive there, a little girl, wearing a smock with a lily embroidered on it. That baby was passed onto Tashina, the wife of Rishdash Tarkhaan –'

'Yes, that was my mistress – ' Lily exclaimed.

'So,' smiled Queen Susan, 'This means you are of royal Narnian lineage. Your home is at Cair Paravel.'

Tears were streaming down Lily's face, but she smiled through them.

'I will accompany you to Cair Paravel then, your Majesty.'

'And if I may, sister,' said Queen Lucy, 'I would like to bring Aravis with me to Cair Paravel as my companion.'

Aravis looked gobsmacked, before nodding. 'Yes, I'd love to come. Though I could come back here to visit?'

'Of course,' said King Peter.

Queen Susan clapped her hands together. 'Well, that's settled. We'll spend the last few days of Spring here and then we'll make for Cair Paravel once Summer is here.'

Corin felt his heart sink, but smiled at Lily, who returned his gaze timidly.

The next few days went by so quickly, and they would have been Corin's best if it were not for the fact that Aravis and Lily were leaving Anvard. These days were full of banquets, hunting, riding and jollities. On the day before Aravis and Lily left, Cor, Aravis, Lily and Corin agreed to rise early so they could travel to a peaceful glade for southern Narnia and eat breakfast there. For the rest of the day, they lazed around by a waterfall and talked. Thankfully, Aravis and Cor did not argue the whole day.

In the afternoon, Cor and Aravis wandered off to find Bree and Hwin – talking horses they escaped to Narnia with. Corin and Lily were alone. Corin made a flower garland for Lily's head, and then they sat together in silence for a while.

'Lily, I have something for you,' Corin said at last. From his jerkin pocket, he pulled out a silver ring, set with turquoises the same colour as her eyes.

'It was my mother's. I'd like you to have it.'

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Lily… Cair Paravel is your rightful home and can offer you more than Anvard. I am sure you'll be really happy there. I'm sure you'll meet men who are far more mature than me and will be able to offer you far more than I could.'

'Corin, I won't forget you. You saved me from a fate worse than death. You and your family have been so kind and I am so glad to have met you.'

Corin couldn't bear it any more. His insides would explode if he didn't tell her. She would leave not knowing he did feel the same way.

'I love you,' he blurted out. _Oh no_,he thought. _What have I done?_

She gazed into his eyes and smiled.

'I love you too,' she breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the Narnian party left, Anvard was eerily quiet. The two princes were miserable. It felt very strange that Aravis was not there, for she had lived with them for the past four years. Even though it was the beginning of summer, it rained all day. As it was too wet to go outside, the twins resorted to playing chess as the rain trickled down the stained glass windows. While Cor was having his go, Corin stared absentmindedly out of the window.

'It's your turn,' he heard Cor say, and turned round only to find Cor was about to checkmate him.

Corin pushed himself back from his seat and stormed out. He slammed the door of his chamber and flung himself down on his bed.

Often when I feel sad, I write a poem or a diary entry. Corin decided to do the latter.

_**30 April**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had porridge for breakfast, gammon with vegetables for luncheon and I don't know what we're having for supper. To be honest, I don't really care. I miss her, though she's been gone for half a day. I can't believe that yesterday was sunny, that I gave her mother's old ring and that we finally kissed. I didn't even care that Cor and Aravis saw us. She's now gone off to Cair Paravel with Aravis and I bet she'll forget all about me. _

_There'll be other men there, men who will want to ask for her hand in marriage, men who are knights and lords, and I saw how King Peter and Edmund were looking at her. If they both want to court her, there'll probably be a war over her – all of Narnia split over the last remaining descendant of King Frank and Queen Helen. She's the most beautiful creature alive save Queen Susan. And when we do ride over there in June in over a month, she'll have changed and will have turned all haughty, like most Narnian ladies at court, and she won't be the free spirit she was when I knew her. She won't want to run with me down the slopes of Archenland, or splash me when we waded near the waterfall. She'll prefer to stand stiffly in those many skirts and hoops, her heart sighing as she turns dull. _

_I'm dreading that day in June, but I'm longing to see her. I daydream about her all the time, and she feels the same way too – she kissed me back!_

_I can't stop thinking about her – she's permanently fixed in my brain. Anyone would think I'm a lunatic, the way I go on about this girl, but she's the only girl I've ever felt about this way. Even though I swore I'd never fall in love, for fear of looking like a complete idiot – but I don't care about that anymore._

_And I miss Aravis too – she's a good friend of mine. But I know Cor misses her even more. He's probably writing in a diary too, saying practically what I've written above but about Aravis._

_Oh, I hear the bell for supper. I must go._

_**Later**_

_Dear Diary_

_Supper was a lonely and boring affair. My brother and I hardly ate anything. Father asked what the matter was. At this, Cor stood up so sharply from the table that the bowls, cups and cutlery clanged together._

'_You let them take Aravis away!' he yelled at Father. 'They'll turn her into a lady-in-waiting and then marry her off to some lord, don't you see?'_

_Uncle Dar stood up and shouted that Cor sit down and apologise to Father. Cor slowly lowered himself back into his chair and looked at his almost untouched soup._

'_I'm sorry,' he muttered, turning his gaze on Father. 'I just miss her, that's all.'_

_Surprisingly, instead of scolding him, Father gripped Cor's shoulders and was about to say something when Cook brought in the pudding, interrupting him. He probably told Cor in private later. Hey ho._

_I'm going to try and get some sleep now, though I doubt I will._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week dragged on and everything seemed damp and dull compared to the week before. King Lune was at his wit's end regarding his sons' behaviour. It was too wet outside to do anything and lessons were almost over for the two princes.

The twins spent afternoons in the library: Corin immersing himself in a history book to rid his mind of Lily, with little success; Cor reading a book of Narnian law written by King Edmund, but struggling to focus.

It did clear up for a bit outside, but only for a short while. As soon as Cor and Corin reached the portcullis to venture beyond the castle, it started to rain again.

'This is useless,' grumbled Cor. 'I am so bored. There's nothing to do.'

'Yeah,' muttered Corin.

'If I don't get outside soon, I'll kill myself. I mean it. I don't care about the rain anymore. I just want to ride away to a place where I can see Aravis again.'

'Yeah, answered Corin again, only half-listening.

So that afternoon, they rode their horses into Narnia and very soon they reached the glade where they had come with Lily and Aravis, and they stood still, reminiscing about the times spent there. They did not want to venture to Cair Paravel as it was too far away. Time seemed to pass by quickly and darkness soon fell over that place of memories.

'If only they were here,' croaked Cor, and Corin nodded fervently. It was still raining slightly and the glade which had once been green now looked grey in their eyes.

Each day seemed longer than a life time and their vision of life without Aravis and Lily was looking bleak.

And before I bore you all to tears, the story will go on.

Lily and Aravis safely arrived with the Narnian royal party at Cair Paravel. Queen Susan had lovely dresses made for Lily and ensured she was better acquainted with the many other ladies and knights at court. But Lily never forgot Corin, and when the Queen told her she had many men who would gladly make her their wife, she graciously refused them. She never told Queen Susan of her reasons, but the Queen did have an inkling it was to do with the princes of Archenland. Lily wanted to write to Corin, but she had never really learnt how, and was scared to tell anyone of her feelings (even Aravis) in case Queen Susan got wind of it and cast her out of the castle in a rage. Of course, Queen Susan would not have done this, but, as Lily had known little kindness throughout her life from other women, Lily could not completely trust the Queen and ladies at court.

Aravis sometimes enjoyed court, despite the other courtiers' initial suspicions of her because she was from Calormen. Often she was homesick and pined for Anvard and for Cor in particular. Despite her protestations, Aravis cared deeply for Cor. Aravis would often seek out Hwin and Bree and would go for pleasant walks with them through the Narnian countryside. But Lily and Aravis deeply missed their friends in Archenland.

The year passed into June, and soon it was time for the knighting ceremony at Cair Paravel.

Lord Dar, Lord Darin, Lord Col, Lord Colin, King Lune, Cor and Corin set off from Anvard early in the morning. They rode over the many hills and then through the dense woods before they ambled up a high hill. There they saw Cair Paravel at last – it gleamed white in the sun, banners streaming out in the wind from its many high turrets.

The Archenlanders crossed the Great River and camped for the night in a glade full of trees. After a hasty meal, everyone fell asleep.

Corin woke to hear someone calling his name. He tried not to wake Cor up as he crept out of their tent with his sword, and once he was outside, he heard the voice again. It was a low, growling voice, and he thought he'd heard it somewhere before.

'Corin!' the voice called. Corin spun around and saw the person he'd least expected to see.

It was Aslan.

Corin bowed clumsily and looked at the lion. Instantly he felt that feeling which everyone experiences when they meet Aslan – happy but a little scared.

'My son,' Aslan spoke. 'I know whom you love, and I can tell you she misses you deeply.'

'Lily?' gasped Corin.

'Yes, the last descendant of King Frank and Queen Helen, the first rulers of the land of Narnia. But she is in danger, and Aravis too.'

Corin's heart froze. 'Why? What will happen?'

Aslan lowered his gaze. 'My son, you do not need to know, but I know you can protect them.' Aslan looked back into Corin's eyes, and Corin quivered.

'I will see you and Shasta when both of you are knighted in a couple of days.' Aslan turned his back on Corin and faded into the darkness. Corin wanted to call out to Aslan to ask him again what would happen, but thought better of it. After all, he's wild - not a tame lion.

Corin went back to bed, but forgot this encounter. It was nothing more than a dream to him when the men continued their journey the next day.

That afternoon, they at last arrived at Cair Paravel and were greeted with an enormous reception. Many Narnian courtiers lined the stairs leading up to the main courtyard, whooping, cheering and clapping as the Archenlanders ascended the steps. Corin felt like it was a long time before they finally reached the four kings and queens, Aravis and Lily. Corin was very glad to have arrived at last.

Even though they were in front of so many people, Cor, Corin, Aravis and Lily embraced each other. They all entered into the castle, and as Corin looked at Lily and saw how happy she was, he finally felt at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, most of Cair Paravel took part in a hunt for the White Stag, who would give you wishes if you caught him. Unfortunately no one caught him (and essentially, that is all you need to know, as the hunting itself is quite complex to describe and not really relevant to the story).

In the evening, after everyone had bathed and dressed in their best clothes, they all walked to the Stone Table. The many inhabitants of the forest had gathered there: fauns; satyrs; dwarves; nymphs; dryads; centaurs; and many various talking beasts. When the two princes walked up the stairs side by side to meet the High King Peter at the cracked table, they cheered raucously and stamped their feet.

King Peter raised his hand for silence and an immediate hush fell over them all.

'For a long time, Archenland has been our friend and ally. These young princes have served Narnia and Archenland faithfully – they both fought valiantly in the great Battle of Anvard and have also saved damsels in distress.'

Everyone chuckled and Peter winked at them both.

'Both princes have endeavoured to correct wrongs, whether that be boxing a wicked talking bear into reforming its ways, or ameliorating disputes between your countrymen. Tonight, I dub you both knights of Narnia, Archenland and the Lone Islands. Kneel, Cor, Crown Prince of Archenland.'

Cor got down on one knee in front of the High King. Peter placed the flat of his sword in turn on each of Cor's shoulders.

'Arise, Sir Cor, the gallant.'

The noise of everyone clapping and cheering was so deafening that no one could hear Cor thanking the High King.

'And kneel Corin, Prince of Archenland… the Thunderfist,' the High King commanded. Many people laughed when he had said 'the Thunderfist', as it was hard to forget that tale of Corin and the Talking Bear.

Corin knelt before the High King. Again, Peter placed the flat of his sword in turn on each of Corin's shoulders.

'And arise Sir Corin, the Courageous.'

There was a good more amount of cheering that died away as Aslan himself appeared and moved between the High King and twins. Aslan's presence made the two knights too happy and too scared to think. After he weaved between them, Aslan then breathed on them all and with an earsplitting roar, he was gone.

Everyone broke into joyous laughter, and two fauns trotted up to the Stone Table, yanked Cor and Corin down and then music started to play. Panpipes trilled, a drum thundered and soon the crowd gathered into a large ring and danced together.

The two young men found themselves pushed into the centre of the circle. Nymphs linked arms with them and they skipped around. No one kept track of how long the dance went on for, but simultaneously it felt like it had only lasted a minute and for an eternity.

Soon the music slowed and there was a great drum roll, signalling that the dance was over. Everyone clapped, and Cor and Corin scanned the crowd of creatures for Lily and Aravis. There was no sign of them.

'I'm sure they'll be somewhere,' Cor reassured Corin. Corin nodded his head. The second dance was beginning, but Corin did not feel like joining in. He was sure he had forgotten something terribly important, but he did not know what. He was also concerned about the whereabouts of Lily and Aravis. Nevertheless, Corin joined the dance but was not concentrating on it fully.

Without warning there was a high-pitched wail. Corin spun around. Something red exploded in the sky above them – fireworks. Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed, and the dance slowed gradually while everyone watched. Tearing his eyes away, Corin surveyed the faces of the creatures around him, which were still visible in the light from the fireworks above and the flaming brands surrounding the Stone Table. He still could not spot Lily or Aravis. Cor was close by and Corin grabbed his arm.

'Cor,' he whispered urgently. 'I still can't see them.' Corin made for Queen Lucy.

'Your Majesty, have you seen Lily and Aravis?'

Lucy's brow furrowed. 'Well, I came with them on the way here. And no I haven't seen them recently, come to think of it,' she wondered aloud.

The fireworks soon ended with the largest firework Corin had ever witnessed. It exploded many times until it died away, and then there was a long silence.

Everyone applauded and cheered, apart from Cor and Corin, who pushed their way through the crowd to reach the High King. They asked Peter the same question they had asked Queen Lucy. He shook his head. The twins looked at each other.

Then as the crowd's applause died down, Cor and Corin heard the sound of muffled screams, fading slowly away.


	10. Chapter 10: Part One

Chapter 10: Part One

Cor and Corin unsheathed their swords before you could say knife, and ran wildly, following the sound of the muffled screams. Unfortunately, as they were wearing their best clothes, their sprinting was hindered somewhat.

However, they soon saw where the noise was coming from. Far away, they saw a woman with red hair, and another with black hair, on the back of a cart which was hurtling towards the south. Cor and Corin tried to speed up, despite their restrictive attire.

Aravis and Lily had their hands tied behind their back and their feet bound together with rope, and were desperately trying to wriggle free. Their throats felt sore from screaming so much. The man riding the cart had threatened to cut their throats if they did not stop, so in fear they had ceased their cries for help. Neither of them recognised that man, or his companion, who had snuck up on them during the dancing (as both ladies were standing by the side, away from the dancers), put their hands over their mouths and bound their hands behind their backs, and had dragged them away with very few people noticing.

Aravis swore. 'Oh I wish I brought my dagger with me.' Aravis nearly always carried a dagger on her to use in self-defence, in case her father sent people to capture her and bring her back to Calormen. Because she could not hide the dagger in the ornate dress she was wearing to the knighting ceremony and she thought she would be relatively safe with so many creatures there, she had left her dagger in her room at Cair Paravel.

The girls kept trying to break free from the bindings, but it was no good. In the moonlight, Lily spotted some figures running towards them, but they were getting smaller and smaller.

'Aravis, I think that's Cor and Corin!'

Aravis craned her neck to see. 'Oh yes! No, no, no, keep running!'

For Cor and Corin had slowed down, and finally stopped.

'I can't run in these clothes,' panted Cor.

'Same,' grunted Corin.

'But we're not wearing any underwear. We can't just strip.'

'Well, why not?' challenged Corin.

'CORIN! We have literally just been knighted. We have a duty to honour women and protect them from indecency.'

'But they're our future wives. We're going to marry them, Cor. We're going to marry them,' declared Corin. 'They're going to see us naked one day.'

'But, Corin, how do you know Aravis will say yes to me?'

'Cor, grow a pair. What have I told you? Aravis is mad about you. She'll say yes, I promise.'

'And how do you know Lily will say yes to you?'

Corin faltered for a moment. 'Well, I'll never know until I ask her. I'll do anything in my power to persuade her that I can make her happy. But we need to press on!'

Corin had just started to pull off his tunic when something nuzzled Cor from behind. Something that smelt like a horse, and seemed familiar, in smell and voice.

'Come on, Shasta. Ride on my back. I know it's not a seemly thing to do here in Narnia, but you'll be quicker.'

Cor grinned, despite the situation, and turned to face his old friend.

'Bree!' he exclaimed. 'Thank you, friend.'

Cor swung his leg over Bree's bare back, which felt odd, as he had never ridden Bree without a saddle before.

Bree neighed and then there was a whinny behind him.

'Hwin!' Bree said in surprise.

For Hwin was there too. She was shivering in the moonlight.

'Foal, get on my back!' she commanded Corin, her sweet voice on edge. 'We must hurry.'

'After them!' Cor yelled, pulling out his sword and feeling a whole lot braver, as Corin clambered onto Hwin's back.

These horses with their boys thundered towards the cart, Corin leaning low over Hwin's neck to draw his sword. Very soon they were level with the cart, thundering side by side over the turf. Their hearts almost failed as they saw Lily and Aravis, looking helplessly and fearfully at them.

Cor and Corin looked at each other, silently agreeing to jump into the front of the cart. The man with the reigns of the horse yelled with alarm when the twins launched themselves off their horses, but Corin kicked and punched him until he fell off the cart. With his sword, Cor cut the harness and the horse careered into the night. The cart then swiftly stopped moving. However, the other man was proving very difficult to overcome. He was twice their height and far more muscular. After much resistance, he threw Corin off the cart, kicked Cor's sword out of his hands and pointed his scimitar at Cor's throat.

Cor saw his life flash before his eyes, and so he closed them.

Then there was a roar, which shook the ground and made the cart tremble. The man looked around in terror as a lion pounced at him. This knocked Cor off the front of the cart into Aravis and Lily, and they all went flying. The weight of the lion made the cart creak, groan and finally collapse.

Cor got to his feet. Corin had run over to Lily and Aravis, who were lying on the ground. Bree and Hwin had caught up with them, and meandered over.

Corin cut their bindings with a dagger, and as soon as Aravis was freed, she sprang to her feet, ran to Cor and threw her arms around him. Cor's heart thundered within him as he held her close to him. He could hear her heart pound.

Hurriedly Aravis backed away from him, embarrassed.

'No, Aravis, don't step away from me,' pleaded Cor. Aravis looked away, furiously.

'Look at me,' asked Cor. Aravis slowly looked into Cor's eyes.

'I love you, Aravis. I know I've told you before, and it didn't go well. But my feelings for you haven't changed. I cannot bear to lose you again, and I want you to be safe –'

'Cor!' shouted Corin.

'Just give me a moment!' said Cor, stung by the interruption.

'No, it's Lily. She's not moving.'


	11. Chapter 10: Part Two

Chapter 10: Part Two

Cor and Aravis hurried over to Corin, who was kneeling by Lily. She lay still on the ground. 'There's no pulse,' said Corin, his throat sounding tight. Tears started to stream down his cheeks.

'Lily?' He shook her gently, and sniffed. Cor placed a hand on his twin's shoulder to comfort him. Aravis also sniffed, and Cor reached for Aravis's hand with his other hand. Aravis took it and squeezed it.

The lion padded over. Corin looked into its face, and saw Aslan staring back at him.

'Aslan, she's dead!' Corin broke down completely and sobbed. His whole body shook. 'I'm sorry, Aslan. I should have kept her safe like you told me. I didn't remember our meeting. But it's all my fault. I'm a fool. I'm not worthy to be a knight.'

'Hush, my son,' purred Aslan, giving him a lion's kiss. 'Lily is just asleep.' Aslan then breathed over the lifeless body.

The body spluttered, coughed and then rolled over. Lily's eyes opened and she gazed at Corin.

'Corin!' she wailed, and embraced him so violently that she almost knocked the wind out of him.

'You should thank Aslan,' replied Corin, gently taking Lily's hands and making her look at Aslan. 'He saved you really.'

Lily turned to face the Great Lion, and meekly bowed her head.

'Thank you,' she whispered. Aslan gave her a lion's kiss on her forehead.

'Well fought, Shasta and Corin,' Aslan rumbled. 'Well done, Bree and Hwin.' For Bree and Hwin had trotted towards Aslan, overflowing with joy to see him. 'Farewell to you all.'

Then Aslan was gone, and everyone looked at each other.

'Did they do anything else to you apart from tie you up?' Cor asked. The girls shook their heads.

'Who were they?' asked Corin, in bewilderment.

'We don't know,' admitted Aravis.

'I think, and this is just my opinion, that those men were sent by your former connections back in Calormen to capture you and take you back there,' offered Bree. 'Or they were Calormene slave traders who wanted to capture some Narnians and sell them in Tashbaan.'

'Well, you're safe now,' Cor informed Aravis, gently touching her face. Aravis stepped back from him.

'If I had my dagger on me I would have been able to fight them off,' she declared with pride. 'I should never have agreed to wear this wretched dress without it,' she grumbled.

Cor snorted. 'I highly doubt it. I know you can fight, Aravis, but they had scimitars and ropes. I think you and Lily would still have struggled.'

'I think it's best if we go back to the Stone Table,' interjected Hwin. 'Both the ladies need to be taken back to Cair Paravel, and Shasta and Corin need to inform their majesties about this event.'

'Father will have a field day,' exclaimed Cor. 'We save the same damsels in distress, again!'

'Oh shut up,' snapped Aravis. 'We were not damsels in distress.'

'Well, you're damsels, and you seemed distressed, so – ow!'

'Aravis, don't hit Cor. He saved your life!'

'Oh shut up, Lily.'

'Don't listen to her, Lily,' said Corin, taking Lily's hands in his. 'She doesn't mean it. She's just angry because she couldn't sort out the situation on her own.'

'Can we please get on?' urged Hwin.

Bree and the humans obeyed and the party trooped back to the Stone Table. The Narnians greeted them warmly and Cor and Corin told the High King what happened. Their majesties ordered that Aravis and Lily be taken back to Cair Paravel immediately to bathe and rest. Cor and Corin asked to go with them, for even though it was an evening of great celebration, they were both tired and wanted to rest.

Dancing and feasting continued long into the night around the Stone Table, but the four young people slept soundly.

The next morning, Cor and Corin were summoned to a private meeting with the High King, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, and their father King Lune, in the Great Hall.

King Lune was beaming as the twins arrived.

'My sons!' he boomed, embracing them both. 'I cannot tell you how proud I am, and highly amused that you have saved the same damsels from distress yet again!'

He chuckled, as well as Queen Lucy.

Cor and Corin felt themselves go red.

'And this is the reason why we have summoned you here,' explained Queen Susan.

'We noticed that Lily and Aravis missed both of you a great deal while they have been residing with us here at Cair Paravel,' Queen Lucy spoke. 'I came across Aravis's diary a couple of weeks ago, and couldn't resist – '

'And you should have seen how many men wanted to court Lily,' interrupted Queen Susan. 'But she would have none of them. And she had this ring which she never took off.'

'When we asked her, she would never say who gave her the ring, but we have a feeling it's you,' added King Edmund craftily.

'So? Why are you bringing this up?' blurted out Corin indignantly. He was as red as a tomato.

'Well,' said the High King slowly, 'as you are both knights and of age, there is nothing to stop you from… getting married.'

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy beamed at their brother. King Lune clapped his hands together with delight.

'Come on, boys. I know how you feel about those ladies. They were heartbroken after Lily and Aravis left for Cair Paravel,' King Lune informed the kings and queens. 'Beside themselves. I knew that this love would be requited.'

'Well, that settles it. I'm just going to ask them if they agree,' said King Lune, heading for the door.

'No, but Father,' Cor ran towards him and blocked his path, Corin following.

King Lune continued to smile at his sons. 'What, my boy?'

Cor and Corin looked at each other.

'We wish to ask them ourselves. Today,' Corin informed them all.

The king and queens smiled at each other.

'Well, I think Aravis might need some coming round. As you all know, she's quite proud,' Cor admitted. 'I might not ask her today, but hopefully sometime in the next few days – '

'Oh come on, Cor. You can't chicken out now.'

The kings and queens chuckled at them.

'I'm not chickening out – '

'Well, do it then! Today. I dare you.'

'Fine, I will,' huffed Cor, crossing his arms over his chest.

Corin tried to look as if he didn't care. But then he cracked up at the look on Cor's face. Cor struggled to maintain his determined expression, and burst into laughter. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Lune joined in, and their laughter echoed around the empty hall.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cor proposed to Aravis the day after he was knighted. Aravis initially refused him. Cor then asked again the next day, and then the next. When he proposed the third time, Aravis agreed, saying that getting married would mean that they could keep arguing more conveniently.

Despite their quarrels, Cor and Aravis were very happy together. They had a son called Ram, who was the great-great-great grandfather of King Nain of Archenland. King Nain governed Archenland when Caspian X ascended to the throne.

Corin proposed to Lily the day after he was knighted. Unlike Aravis, Lily agreed immediately. They lived with Cor and Aravis at Anvard and had six children: Rose, Iris, Enid, Susan, Lucy and Lune.

When the kings and queens of Narnia disappeared unexpectedly a few years later, and the Telmarines invaded Narnia, the couples defended Anvard so well that the Telmarines left Archenland alone. Anvard's inhabitants flourished over the years to come, and the castle was often filled with laughter and love.


End file.
